My Porcelain Doll
by RogueWriter14
Summary: Sasuke and Saniiro, they are twins, but more so rivals. What happens when they both fall in love with the new student Naruto? Only chaos can occur. Broken hearts, and scandals are bound to follow. And ultimately a sibling rivalry gone too far. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Sexual content, Drug use, swearing, yaoi ( boy on boy relationships), and some disturbing subjects (which I can't reveal cause that would be dumb).

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones, don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts or flashbacks/ dream sequences are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi, Sasuke's family is alive and well. Also there's no Itachi in this story.

* * *

_'Another year of assholes, education, and over bearing teachers,' Sasuke thought as he buttoned up the last few buttons of his uniform. It was the first day of school and he was just starting the ninth grade and he was nothing except reluctant to start the school year, eighth grade hadn't exactly been his best year. 'At least Saniiro will be there with me.' The thought of his twin brought a smile to his face. His twin brother had been the only thing to keep him from breaking down during that horrid year of middle school._

_"Sasuke-kun!! Get your butt outside before were late for school!" He heard someone yell. He grabbed his book bag and headed out of his family's home, waving his mother goodbye on the way. And there he was, defiant smirk plastered on his face showing the jubilance of his personality, Saniiro._

_It was like looking into a mirror, hardly the anyone could tell them apart they looked exactly alike. Same raven hair, pale porcelain skin, onyx eyes, they were even the exact same height. The only way people knew who was who was by their voices. "You look constipated what are you staring at?" Saniiro yelled out the question, laughing at Sasuke's horrified face._

_Sasuke jogged his way up to his look alike and grabbed his hand. "Lets just go to school already," he said yanking Saniiro his way. They walked the rest of the way to school talking about music, the classes they had, and the hott guys at school._

_"So," Saniiro started in a conniving tone. "Are you still madly in love Sasori?" He asked making kissing sounds when he saw his brother to bright red. He loved bringing up topics like that, it always made him laugh to see his brother turn red at even the mention of his unrequited love._

_"Shut up," Sasuke hissed in a hushed tone._

_"It's not my fault you've had the hotts for him since the beginning of middle school,"Saniiro laughed. His eyes widened at the very thought of his own brilliant plan. "I should totally hook you guys up, I have connections from every part of the school," he said, shaking his brother for his approval._

_Sasuke sighed and shook off his brother. "I don't even like him anymore so there wouldn't be a point to it," he lied stubbornly. "Besides guys don't even like me so why would this one?"_

_The other Uchiha gave a sigh and ruffled his brothers hair. "I've dated tons of guys, besides I'm hott and you look exactly like me so why wouldn't guys want to date you," He reassured unaware of his conceited statement. "You really need to get into the dating scene it would be embarrassing if you were seventeen and still a virgin, I just shudder at the thought."_

_Sasuke snapped his head up at hearing this. "You haven't done it yet have you?" He asked astonished._

_"No not yet," his brother replied bitterly. "I've been wanting to fo it for forever, it's killing me I feel like a stupid child."_

_"Oh really that sucks I mean having almost everything inside you should be every teens dream," Sasuke shot sarcastically. He pursed his lips to together when Saniiro glared at him. "All I'm saying is that your thirteen, you have tons of time, so waiting a few years isn't going to hurt you," he explained._

_Saniiro rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," he sighed as if talking to an eight year old. "I want to have been there and done that by the time I'm in high school. So having sex for the first time hurts, that's why your supposed to get it over with," he exclaimed, catching the eyes of a few passerby's._

_"Don't you want to wait till you're with someone you love? People say it's better, and worth it, to wait for that special person."_

_"You sound like our health teacher and anyways no that'd be way to troublesome I'm not a patient person, plus it would be beneficial to the person I love if I did have sex before them because I'd be amazing in bed by then," Saniiro said. "You know you'd totally let Sasori be you first if he asked you so don't talk about staying pure till your like thirty," he joked._

_Sasuke didn't say a word he didn't want to sound like a hypocrite, after all Saniiro was right if Sasori did ask him he probably would do it, he'd be a bit ... he'd be fucking nervous but he'd sure as hell do it. Who wouldn't want to do it with a god like him._

_Saniiro shook his head as if in a trance. "Lets not talk about that anymore, well on a lighter note at least you'll be in classes with Sasori, being smart sometimes pays off," he said referring to them skipping a grade._

_"Yeah," Sasuke said dreamily and uncharacteristically. He looked at his brother smirk. "What?" He asked paranoid._

_"I knew you still liked him!" He yelled punching him playfully._

_"Shut up!" Sasuke near right squealed._

_"Aw your so sensitive brother you amuse me so, I love you," Saniiro said smiling._

_Sasuke smiled back. "I love you too."_

_That would be the last genuine, pure, whole hearted smile he'd see from his brother for a long time._

* * *

It had been two years since that day, they were well into the middle of the eleventh grade year. Many things had changed in those last two years, people were now able to tell them apart only because of a scar Sasuke had acquired on the bottom of his chin from an accident he chose not to talk about. And one of the biggest changes were that they were no longer on speaking terms, unless of course they were agitating or insulting the other.

One day in the eighth grade Saniiro just didn't talk to him anymore, he blew him off as a minor nuisance in his life that he just happened to share a room with. He wasn't surprised after all, he did see the signs, but it hurt that his flesh and blood just up and decided one day that he no longer loved his own brother. It pissed him off to think how Saniiro could get so mad at him when he had many more reasons to be. One of those reasons being that Saniiro had lost his virginity to his long time crush Sasori, oh yes that was a definite reason to get mad. Although he didn't like to admit it, he still had a crush on him.

They were both very well known around their high school. Saniiro the most popular had a great number of friends, most of whom just wanted his ass for a few minutes and was of course invited to all the parties. Sasuke the considerably popular one had a good amount of friends too and was also invited to all the parties. He'd had a lot of offers for dates and sex as well, but he wanted to wait which only made people want him more.

While he indulged himself in music, movies with friends, and homework. Saniiro had indulged himself in sex, the occasional drugs, and partying. Needless to say the two had drifted apart a good generous amount.

It was long in the past and he chose not to dwell on it.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his watch, he need to be at school soon. He grabbed his book bag and headed out the door.

He didn't walk with his brother anymore they both agreed that it would just help them want to tear apart eachothers heads even more so than they already did, so he walked alone.

A few minutes of walking later he arrived at his school, Konoha High. It was an all boys public school with almost no female adaption whatsoever, except for a few wrinkley teachers.

One of the popular rumors going around was that all the guys were gay, some sort of Yaoi High, but it was a mutual school but being gay was common so there wasn't hardly any prejudice going around. While some chose to have females, some chose to explore the amazon of that of the males, that was how they saw it.

Sasuke walked down the hallway of his school when he was suddenly halted by a guy with red hair, pale skin, and a strong build. Sasori. His Sasori, the god of all gods, sex on legs, his hott, sexy, Sasori.

He quickly looked down and contemplated his facial expression. Happy? Indifferent? Mad? '_Just act natural' _"Uh what do you want," he said sounding annoyed. He mentally smacked himself, he wasn't supposed to sound annoyed!

Sasori scanned his expression for a minute and smirked. The kid looked like he was going to explode. "What's up?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Nothing, you?" Sasuke piped up quickly. He looked at the red hed who appeared to do nothing for the next minute. He was killing him, what did he want? "Hello?"

"I need to ask you a question."

Sasuke kept his face normal, so he didn't explode with balloons and confetti. Was he finally going to ask him out? "Oh what is it?"

"Can you ask your brother if he wants to go to a little get together with me and my friends this weekend?"

Sasuke felt his ego being dropped upon by a thousand ound anvil. "You haven't talked to him in almost two years, except a few hello's and the occasional hott break up sex, why would you talk to him now?" He snapped. He softened his expression and cast a fake smile. '_Be natural Sasuke, not evil.'_ "Why can't I come?" He asked innocently.

Sasori chuckled. "Trust me it's definitely something that isn't your scene," he said stiffling another laugh and took a deep breath. "So can you tell him?" He asked getting serious again.

"Sure," Sasuke said sounding disappointed. He frowned as Sasori muttered a thanks and walked away. God damn his stupid slut of a brother, he ruined everything for him, even when he didn't know it.

* * *

"Sasuke dinners ready!" Mikoto Uchiha yelled.

Sasuke hearing this walked down the whole and into their bedroom where Saniiro was talking on their phone, unaware of his presence. "So I'll see you at eleven ok? ... Alright so you bring the stuff .. okay," he whispered.

Upon seeing his brother in the doorway Saniiro scowled. "What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

Sasuke grabbed went over to the right side of the relatively small room where his bed was and grabbed it. "We have to be at dinner right now whether you be ready or not you fucking whore," he said in irritated tone.

Saniiro sneered at his brothers efforts to hurt him. He grabbed a pack of money and and walked directly in Sasuke's direction. "I think you want to move eh," he said hoarsely.

Sasuke inwardly cursed himself for his heart beating so fast. Why did his heart have to race every time he got in these conflicts? It made it so hard to keep composure. "And w-what if I d-don't?" _'Dammit Sasuke talk about lame, why couldn't you just call him a slut! Something? Do you always have to sound like a stuttering idiot when you talk him? He's your twin for fuck sake!'_He stumbled when Saniiro shoved his way past him. He followed him to the dinner table shortly afterwards.

He smiled at the sight, his favorite food, yokisoba, was on the table calling his name. He quickly hurried over to his seat next to Saniiro and quickly dug in.

"Someones hungry," Mikoto Uchiha said, followed by a laugh.

"No someones a fat ass," Saniiro mumbled. He smirked when he saw his brother slow down his eating. "No wonder people can tell us apart from each other you should lay off the mochi there," he said patting Sasuke's stomach for emphasis.

Sasuke took a look at his legs and examined them."I'm not fat I'm normal," he said sounding like he doubted himself.

Fugaku Uchiha cleared his throat and directed his attention towards Saniiro. "I noticed that your grades have been slipping. What are you planning on doing about that?" He asked him.

The subject in question scoffed. "I have a B in math big fucking deal I'm an honor student anyway," he said. He looked down at the table to avoid his fathers glare.

"I will not have that sort of language in my house."

"I'm going out this family's annoying me," Saniiro simply stated.

"No you're not," Fugaku said raising his voice.

Sasuke watched as his brother ignored their father, stood from the table, and made his made his way through the room. He slowly eyed his father who clenched the table tightly when a slammed door could be heard he was fucking livid. He always wondered how Saniiro could be like that, so careless, about his grades about everything, he probably didn't even give a damn if he got his ass beat when he finally came home. Sometimes he wished he could be like that.

"That fucking kid is going to fucking hear it from me someday," Fugaku growled. "Probably out having sex no doubt, I just hope he knows next time he fucks up I won't be there to bail his ass out."

"He's not a virgin?" Mikoto squeaked.

The two males quickly cast her skeptical looks, it was blatantly obvious that her son had been sleeping around, she could just feel it through that parent radar. She tried however to not believe it.

"It's not as if this is new to us, he's been like this since we were thirteen," Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

Saniiro gave his date a perplexed look as he parked into the parking lot of a public park. "Why are we over here Kentaro I thought we were going to a party," he said. He shifted in his seat as the brunet boy rummage through his pockets.

Kentaro was captain of the soccer team, one of the most popular guys in school, and a senior. He'd been absolutely exstatic when he asked him out, he had a nice build and was particularly tall compared to the other men at his school, he wasn't so bad to look at either. He seemed like a decent guy and wasn't always talking about how he'd 'like to fuck that tight ass'.

Most of the time guys only wanted him for sex and he always complied, sex was fun and he wasn't going to complain about it. Once in a while though, he longed for a real relationship, to be with someone who loved him and not his body. So after strenuous attempts to find a guy who wanted him for more than his ass he was sure he could find it in him.

Kentaro smiled at him and took something out of his pocket, reveiling a condom covered with blue plastic. "Were gonna have lots of fun yea," he said waiting for Saniiro's approval.

'_So that's what he really wanted,'_Saniiro thought sadly. He looked in the windows direction to keep himself from frowning. "Of course were going to," he said concealing his frown with a fake smile. "What way do you want it?" He asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Kentaro chuckled and made his way to Saniiro's ear, his heavy breathing vibrating in his eardrums. "I want you to ride me," he whispered, grazing his tongue over his ear. "Get in the back," he said roughly.

Saniiro nodded in acknowledgment and headed to the backseat where he quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers. As Kentaro climbed into the backseat and lay down on the leather seats he climbed on top of him.

Bringing his soft lips to Kentaro's chapped ones he licked over erogenous organs. He felt his knees go weak as Kentaro licked his fingers and rubbed at his nipples, pinching and squeezing till he drew a moan from the younger boy. "Nggh."

Saniiro couldn't help but feel a little weird as Kentaro brought his mouth to his perky nipples, circling around the buds with his tongue. He didn't really want it, not emotionally, but he didn't want him to get mad at him and leave, he needed someone and he was his release for that day. Hell maybe he'd actually start liking him after they had sex. As some say; "Skip straight to sex then get down to the relationship" ...At least that's what he heard.

Ignoring the voice inside his head that told him to stop he brought his shaky body down to Kentaro and bit on the lips of the man under him, slipping his tongue in when they opened in surprise, moving his tongue with his, exploring his open cavern. He smirked as he felt a bulge rise next to his legs and bit down on his lips once more.

He yelped in his mouth as he felt a hand trail inside his boxers and grab his hard cock. His shivering heard between kisses as the large hand pumped his member that was screaming for attention. "K-Kentaro y-your penis ... mmph ... put it inside me," he whined meekly.

This made Kentaro smile as he fastened his pace, the ravens pre cum softening his grip. "You make so many innocent noises, but your so experienced. I wonder how tight your ass really is," he said between kisses. Following this he broke from Saniiro's lips and yanked off his incriminating boxers, he brought his mouth down to the tip and lathered his tongue over it.

"Gos--nnmph." Saniiro covered his mouth, so not to make any embarrassing noises but proved on successful. The man was a god, as he felt his cock being played with he felt a sensation ripping through his body sending him through a thousand waves of pleasure. This only increased when he felt his entire member being swalowed whole. He wanted him inside him now.

Kentaro licked along the member gathering saliva so it could drip down the organ he so greedily devoured, bringing it into his mouth once more bobbing his head up and to increase his pace. As he did his work on his dates private parts he brought two fingers to his pert little mouth, because he knew what to do.

Saniiro accepted the fingers and slowly rubbed his tongue across them at first, bring it between the two and tracing upwards before bringing them both whole into his mouth. He sucked them and slowly made a bobbing motion, retracting as much saliva s he needed. If anything thing this was turning him on more as felt his hole tighten.

As he kept sucking him off the older teen removed his fingers much to Saniiro's disliking and put his hands inside his boxers before stopping at the teens puckered entrance. He teased him as he circled around the pink hole, making the boy above him jolt in his place. After the rubbing ended he plunged his middle finger into his hole earning a gasp from the teen as he started to finger fuck him.

"K-Kentaro ... your hands they feel so good i-inside me," Saniiro half whispered half gasped. He bit on his lip as Kentaro thrusted his finger into him and rubbed against his inner walls sending into a erogenous heaven. "Push into me .. h-harder." He winced as he felt the finger thrust harder inside him, removing it entirely and plunging back in.

Kentaro took Saniiro's cock out of his mouth and forced his lips onto his, making the victim taste his own cum. "You're so fucking tight Saniiro," he groaned as he thrusted his finger inside him harder. "It's almost like fucking a virgin."

He never had sex with him before but he had heard stories about him from his friends. How he sucked people off, how is ass felt around your tongue when he got rimmed (A.N. look up rimming if you don't know what it is), how he still almost as tight as he was when he was a virgin. It made him curious about it so he asked him out, and boy, they weren't fucking lying. He hadn't even gotten inside him yet and he felt like he was in bliss.

He soon added a second finger and started the scissoring motion, stretching at the boys ass. This made Saniiro over the edge, he felt like he was going to burst if Kentaro didn't put something much bigger inside him and soon. "Kentaro put it ... put it inside me, I'm ready, I'm ready," he begged.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kentaro teased, pushing and twisting his fingers further up into Saniiro's ass.

Saniiro screamed a moan at this action."Yes! Yes! I'm ready put it inside me now, I want your hard, large cock inside me now!"

Kentaro unzipped his jeans to reveal his large cock, he had been wearing no underwear. He withdrew the packaged condom and after tearing, carefully slipped it on. "Whenever you're ready," he whispered.

Saniiro grabbed kentaro's cock and positioned it at his entrance, licking his lips as he was prepared for what came next.

Kentaro groaned as he took no time in impaling himself inside his cock. The boy wasted no time in moving his ass up and down on his heard veined cock. It was driving him insane, he didn't have have much time to get used to the tight feeling around his member. But he wasn't complaining. "Fuck ..."

Saniiro took hold of Kentaro's hands as he continued to ride him. It felt good, it felt so good, but at the same time he was disgusted with himself. This feeling, he hated it. He frequently asked why, why couldn't he put this all in the back of his mind? Why couldn't he just get rid of the small ringing in his voice that told him it was wrong? He felt tears build up in the corners of his eyes, driving himself harder on Kentaro to suppress them.

The car filled with moans as the two continued their lovers dance. Kentaro squinted his eyes, as he suddenly felt really ... hot, a familiar feeling rising inside his body. He didn't want to come first. He took hold of Saniiro's pre cum slickened penis and started to pump again.

Sweat dripped down the ravens brow as he felt Kentaro's hard dick filling walls as he pushed himself further into the utopia of bliss. He brought himself up and relentlessly slammed himself back, sending both shock waves through his and aggressor's body's. "Kentaro .. it's ... I feel ... mmph," he moaned as he felt himself being toyed with along with the immense pleasure of plummeting himself inside him.

Saniiro gasped and bit on his lip, the sensation becoming too much for him. "I'-I-m gonna-" He cut himself off as he impaled himself into him one last time, he came with Kentaro's name on his lips.

Kentaro groaned as the walls around him squeezed mercilessly at him, with a throaty groan he came, spilling his seeds inside Saniiro. He panted as a sudden feeling of exhaustion came over him. Suddenly the tightness around him dispersed and he felt the smaller boy collapse on him. "Good boy," he breathed stroking Saniiro's dark hair.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, nobody talked they wished eachother a good nights rest, and that was that. Sasuke lay in his bed sleeping, his breathing becoming the only noise in the room. Nights were always his haven for the day relieving him from a days worth of stress.

_Creeek!!_

Alerted he shifted from his sleep to find the window next to his bed being opened, by Saniiro no doubt. He lay himself back in his bed and closed one eye and kept the other slightly closed to see what was going on.

Saniiro laughed as he jumped through the window and onto the cold floor of their bedroom. He straightened out his wrinkled shirt, after all a night of what he'd just done would do that to you.

"Hey baby come over here so I can kiss that pretty face of yours," Kentaro whispered. He motioned for Saniiro to come to the window, once his date tiptoed over to him he kiss him on the lips. "I had fun tonight," he whispered gruffly in Saniiro's ear.

"I did too," the exhausted raven said.

"You know it'd be even more fun if your brother could come along and play next time."

"I can't do that to him he's a virgin he needs to keep his chastity as long as he can or he'll end up like me," Saniiro said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke watched with his one eye slightly open as Kentaro whispered something, obviously raunchy, into his twins ear making the submissive teen giggle. "I look forward to fucking that hott ass again someday," he heard him say. And out of the corner of his eye, for the slightest second, he could've sworn he saw Saniiro frown.

"I look forward to that day too," Saniiro said. He kissed Kentaro on the lips once more and shoved him out the window. "I have to go to bed now bye," he said, smiling as he closed the window despite his protesters pleas.

He walked over to his bed and stripped himself of all clothing except his underwear. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his body, he was to tired to bother putting on pajamas. He looked over at his brother who appeared to be sleeping. "Sasuke next time you try to listen in on my conversations I'll smother your uniform in syrup eh," he whispered with a bite in his tone that made Sasuke's skin crawl.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Saniiro. "How did yo-"

"Your breath speed changes when you're trying to listen in on something. I've seen your movement for fifteen years, I know what you do when you feel certain emotions, don't think I don't know this shit. So please do yourself a favor and don't try spying," Saniiro interrupted.

Sasuke frowned. The cocky bastard, he thought he knew him, like he's some superior to the household. It fucking pissed him off. "Okay but I don't need to spy on you in order to know that you spread your legs for anything that has a penis," he shot back. He smiled when he saw his brother flinch, he hit a nerve. Yes!

"Sorry if my hand isn't the only thing I rely on to pleasure me," Saniiro fired back once more.

"Please don't give me lame excuses as to why you're a whore."

The two glared at each other, the waves of their hatred vibrating across their bedroom, they didn't say a word after that they didn't have to. They cautiously lowered their eyes, drifting off into a tense dream.

* * *

A.N.: So yea this idea refused to get out of my head till I was done completing my other stories, so I wrote it! This idea came to me when i was watching a South Korean horror movie ... I didn't get ideas from the movie but one scene just made something spark in my mind and I was like "... YES!" Literally.

If some of you are confused with the fact that in the beggining their in middle school and in the ninth grade don't be. In the japan schooling system middle schools have grades seven, eight, and nine. While high schools have grades ten, eleven, and twelve. Just thought I'd clear that up for some people who might be confused.

Well I hope you liked it because I really do! This is the prologue I thought this was a good way to start the story seeing as it introduces the two of the most important characters and their woes, and next chapter will be much more interesting (cause that when Naruto comes in wee!). I'm working on getting it by next week. (I might update another story of mines first though) But it won't take long since I know exactly what I'm writing ... I probably just jinxed myself.

Well I hope you all review, I immensely appreciate reviews. They boost my self esteem, give me more creative insight on story's, and most importantly keep me motivated to write the story.

By the way I absolutely hate the word giggle, it reminds me of children.

That's all, thank you for reading.


	2. Meetings

Warning: Sexual content, Drug use, swearing, yaoi ( boy on boy relationships), and some disturbing subjects (which I can't reveal cause that would be dumb). This also contains OC's so if you don't like it, then you might want to vacate this area. This is NaruSasu meaning: Sasuke is bottom.

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones, don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts or flashbacks/ dream sequences are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi, Sasuke's family is alive and well. Also there's no Itachi in this story.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Saniiro wrapped his arms around Sasori as he pushed him up against the lockers. "You know we would make the perfect Degrassi couple?" he said, giving him a peck on the lips. "You're the dark bad boy with a troubled past, while I'm the teen who can't keep an actual boyfriend for more than five days without him getting into my pants. Not to mention you were my first," he teased.

"Mmm yes," Sasori said as he bit the shorter teens lower lip. "I vaguely remember you being the trembling little one, saying that you should've gotten drunk so you didn't remember that it hurt so damn much." He pulled away from and looked him in the eyes. "So you coming on Friday?"

Saniiro sighed and put on a fake smile, of course that was why he was here. "I can't I have other plans," he lied.

Truth was he was tired of it, tired of people always wanting him for sex. Ever since he let Sasori fuck him two years ago people suddenly just came up to him as if he was a free invitation for a good fuck. He would never admit it to anyone, but he regretted it. Was it too hard to ask from someone, to be able to just get to know him first?

Honestly people looked at him as if 'sex' were printed on his forehead. Everytime someone asked him to hang out he always had to do something sexual in one way or another, his body was treated like a tissue, people would use him and get rid of him. When he was younger he thought it was cool that so many people wanted him, but now as he got older, he saw what a curse it was. He couldn't stop though, he was in too deep. If people stopped talking to him he didn't know what he'd do.

As if sensing his lie Sasori snorted. "Is it that hard to give a couple of hours of your ass to a few willing guys?"

"Yes it is okay? I just have plans," Saniiro stated. He looked at Sasori cautiously and pursed his lips together, he found it hard to read the expression on his face sometimes, so he never knew if he was pissed or not. "I'm sorry," he said automatically.

Sasori loosened his grip on Saniiro and gave an odd smile. "No need to be sorry, I've got a back up plan anyway. I've been wondering what it'd be like to fuck your brother anyway, virgins have always been sort of fun to demoralize," he said, smirking at Saniiro's baffled reaction.

"Don't touch my brother," Saniiro warned. He may have had his differences ... well _big_differences with Sasuke, to put it simply, he ruined his friendship with him. He'd done to many things, unforgivable things, to him to mend their broken friendship. But he'd be damned if he was going to let his brother end up like him. He was stuck in a web of debauchery that he had spun himself, and he was not going to let his own brother end up the same way he did. No matter what kind of relationship they had. Demoralize? Demoralize his ass, no one was doing that to his own brother as long as he was around.

"Oh but your brother wants me so badly," Sasori teased. He chuckled a bit then continued, "He's been begging for a fuck since the eighth grade, I remember when I told him to tell you about the party, uke was pissed."

Saniiro felt himself get angry. No one was allowed to make a mockery of his brother, except him. "He's had feelings for you since middle school and now you start to take an interest in him? And his name is Sasuke asshole."

Sasori stared at him for a while, he'd never heard so much spite come from the Saniiro's mouth, at least not directed toward him. After much deliberation he decided to let the comment pass. "The boys always sort of interested me. He's got the kind innocent of beauty that makes you want to just rid him of his innocence, violently."

"If he's always interested you, why the fuck did you sleep with me? Especially when you ignored him for so long," Saniiro snapped. "You don't just do that to a person who's had feelings for you for years, he was depressed for so long and you didn't even give a fuck."

Sasori grabbed hold of Saniiro's arm and clenched it tightly, making him wince. "Please don't make an ass out of yourself. You know how much of a hypocrite you sound like? Who's the one who approached me at the party, the one who asked me to go into the room with him? The one who said he wanted me to be his first? If you're trying to act like the innocent virgin I'd give it a rest." He let go of his arm.

Saniiro sighed. "You're not touching him," he challenged. "If you break his heart, I'll hurt you Sasori," he said in a serious tone.

Sasori placed his lips on the younger boys neck and caressed him. "Saniiro stop trying to be nobel and just make out with me already," he said as he laid kisses on the boys neck.

"O-Okay," Saniiro mumbled as Sasori lathered kisses over him.

* * *

Sasuke made his way down the hallway of his school and into his third period class, English. Thoughts of Saniiro's conversation with Sasori were still wrapped around his mind. It thrilled him to think that his crush since middle school wanted to take advantage of him. He would totally let him take advantage of him, even though technically it wouldn't be being taken advantage of if he wanted it.

They hadn't been aware of his presence but he had heard a bulk of the conversation they were having. It humored him that Saniiro was trying to act like he actually cared about him. As if he had a say in who he was allowed to screw. Hell he probably wanted Sasori to do him so that he could tarnish his reputation at school, it wouldn't work though, everyone knew who the whore in the family was and certainly wasn't Sasuke.

Just thinking that after waiting for five years of his dispirited existence for his unrequited love to return his feelings it was finally happening! Even though he probably only wanted him for his body, he was fine, it was much better than being lonely. He was well acquainted with the feeling.

He wasn't just happy, he was brainsick with love. And he couldn't wait to tell Sasori that he would willingly accept the offer to be bedded by him, in private of course, because he didn't want to look like a naive middle school idiot in front of the entire student body.

His friends would probably think he were insane. After years of preaching to them that they should wait to have sex with someone they love, and even so at least wait five years, he'd definitely be deemed the hypocrite of the group. And the first to lose his virginity. He didn't care though, because he did love Sasori, and he _had _waited five years for this and he wasn't going to pass. Gosh he was such a fucking hypocrite.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he walked into his English class, taking a seat next to his friend, Shino.

Shino was the quiet one out of his group of friends, he never went to parties, he hardly ever dated around, and was sometimes astoundingly rude. Sasuke favored him the most out of his friends. He never felt the need to to have to impress him, they could sit in a room staring at the ceiling for hours, not say a word, and still have a perfect understanding of each other. One thing in particular that he liked about him though, was that he always stood up for him whenever him and Saniiro got into their little tête à tête's, while his other friends would either cower in his presence or walk away as if nothing happened.

Like one particular moment in the tenth grade. He and Saniiro had gotten into a fight, they were both finalists in an art contest and had butted heads the entire week. Sasuke did art because he wanted to take it up one day, Saniiro had done it because he didn't want Sasuke to win.

Needless to say Sasuke won and Saniiro wasn't happy with this one bit, so he had taken it upon himself to dump bright yellow paint on him after the contest, in front of the entire school no less. Embarrassed wouldn't be the right word to describe the experience, in fact embarrassed wouldn't even cover it. As hard as he tried not look like it, it really did hurt him. Those were one of many moments he wished he had telekinetic powers, like Carrie.

While half the student body laughed, and the other half just stood there speechless, Shino ad promptly poured his drink on Saniiro and punched him square in the face. He'd garnered a lot of respect from him, and Sasuke was proud to say he was his friend.

"Hey Shino," Sasuke said as he put his textbook onto his desk. "What's up?"

Shino turned his attention towards his best friend and shrugged non chalantly. "Nothing ... there's gonna be a new student in our class," he said in monotone. He bit at his nails when Sasuke gave him a annoyed look."I don't know, I didn't have anything better to say," he said, as if knowing what Sasuke was saying in his mind. "What's new with you?"

Sasuke skimmed through his textbook as the bell rang, bustling students and meaningless gossip soon filled his ears. "Not to sound like a giddy fifteen year old girl, but I heard Sasori talking to my brother about how he wanted to fuck me," he said trying his hardest to sound casual, suppressing a grin.

"Ugh you're still infatuated over that loser? He's a jerk, trust me on this one you wouldn't want to be involved with someone like him anyway. You happen to be a good person, he happens to be a law breaking, drug using, nympho," Shino said.

Sasuke frowned. "Che." For a split second him and his excitement had forgotten about Shino's oh so obvious dislike for his long time crush, he never knew why but his friend was constantly trying to sheild him away from him. "I don't know why you hate him." He looked at his textbook as the teacher started his lesson.

"I don't hate him, I just happen to be your friend, and I don't want you associated with _that_," Shino whispered.

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard a door close. And there he was, uniform pressed, hair spiked, he was a god. A blond casanova, golden tanned skin, full blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. The epitome of the perfect blond god. He looked so ... foreign. Hardly ever in Sasuke's years had he seen or met anyone that looked quite like him. Blond hair wasn't common in his school, and the very few he had met didn't compare to _him_.

Sasuke couldn't help but wide his eyes as he stared at the blond. His pacific looks and chiseled attributes were enough to make him melt into a puddle of giggling goo, as corny as it sounded. He sighed, perfectly content in his seat as he stared at the foreigner. "Fuck Sasori," he whispered in a sigh. Oh how badly he wanted to rip off his clothes, jump him, and just let him have him.

He watched with infuation as Naruto made his way to the teacher, the scene in fron of him forming in slow motion. Almost like in the movies. Even the words coming out of the blonds soft lips, seemed like a

He watched as the teacher took hold a of a paper the blond boy gave him. "Uzumaki Naruto?" he heard him say.

"Yeah I'm a new student here," Naruto said.

_'Uzumaki Naruto, remember that name, remember that name Sasuke!'_

Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the empty seat next to him and he instantly felt excited, he was probably going to sit next to him! Luck was infinitely on his side today. His eyes gazed at Naruto once more, there was something about him, he couldn't tell, but he just felt .. something. Damn the boy had a presence.

The blond's head slowly turned and looked at Sasuke who was staring at him and grinned at him. Sasuke quickly put his head down. That grin, that girn, it made him melt inside. Such a warm feeling it gave him to see that pure, warm hearted smile. Why couldn't everyone else smile like that? '_He's so hott,' _Sasuke thought. Wow that Naruto guy, he made him act so weird.

"You can sit by Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand," the teacher said. He pointed to the raven who was slowly raising his hand. "Right there."

"Shino he's sitting by me," Sasuke whispered nervously to his friend, who looked apologetically at him. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he heard Naruto sit in the seat next to him. Oh god he wanted to die, out of all the moments he had to be as red as a tomato it had to be now! No one had ever made him blush like that before.

Naruto coughed and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, but to no avail got him to look at him. "Hey I'm Naruto, what's up?" he asked in a friendly tone. He waited for thirty seconds till he found out he wasn't getting an answer, this made him frown. '_Jeez he must hate me.'_

* * *

(A.N. Keep in mind Naruto doesn't know about the twin factor yet. So "Sasuke" isn't Sasuke.)

Naruto sat in his seat in silence. He was in Algebra II and had never seen a class this crazy, papers were flying everywhere, couples were making out, and the gossiping wouldn't cease.

This mostly due to the fact though that his teacher, Umino Iruka was a push over. There wasn't much explanation needed for the guy, he was timid and blushed all the time. He was probably gay too.

"Class ... Class, you guys need to pay attention," an exasperated Iruka said, trying to raise his voice over the noise. "Okay all the people who want to fail keep doing what you're doing." This made no change to the classes behavior and Iruka sighed.

Naruto looked at him apologetically. He probably would've been doing the same thing they were doing a year ago, but he needed to buckle down this year. After failing his junior year of high school because he was in jail half the year, he wasn't about to screw up again. Especially if he wanted to get into a decent college. Working at a fast food restaurant at forty wasn't going to cut it for him.

Middle school hadn't been the best years for him. He was a loser, to put it bluntly. No one wanted to talk to him, hardly anyone ever gave him a second glance, because he was poor everybody hated him.

It wasn't his fault, his family had a good amount of income when he was a kid, but when he was ten his father died of an overdose. His mother hadn't gotten much money from his will and had to spend it all on the apartments rent for that month. She tried to pull it together from for the two of them, but they lived in a expensive country so rent costed more than she got paid per month.

So they had to move in an old friends house till they got the money they needed. It was a ratty, small enough to make you claustrophobic, and had roaches everywhere. Not to mention her old friend happened to be a bitch who hit him constantly, her belief was that as long as they were staying in her house, she was the official gaurdian and handed out punishments that she felt were suitable for him. His mom was no longer his mom, she was. He never got how they became friends.

The middle school he went to didn't help his situation, with not even a friend to talk to he felt like he was always stuck in that place. That is until Deidara came along. He was a few years older than him and his family was rich. It wasn't that hard to convince Naruto to become his friend.

The first few months were awesome for him. His new found friend always hung out with him, treated him to ramen, and always gave him an excuse not to come home to that decrepit "mom" of his. He could always come to him if he'd gotten into to one of his little spats with his guardian, he was his outlet, his haven. Deidara was the best thing to happen to him in years, that's what he thought anyway.

One day his so called friend invited him to a party. It wasn't a party, in fact when he got to the location he found out it was a warehouse, he thought his friend had played a joke on him. But when he went inside the warehouse, there he was sitting at a table with a bag of cocaine in front of him, sniffing at the white substance. "Naruto there you are, cmon join us," he said. Deidara was the only friend he had, he wasn't going to screw that up. So he did it.

After a while it became regular routine for him. Skip school, go to Deidara's, and get high. His grades suffered but he always just barely passed. His home was visited by him maybe once a month, most of the time he just crashed at his friends. By the time he was a junior in hih school cocaine had become a part of his life, but he didn't ust stop there, there was also heroine, pot, and morphine.

He was stuck, but he didn't care. He never cared until one day, he was at his usual spot in the warehouse snorting a line a cocaine. As wave of warmth washed over him, he could see blue and red lights. Before he knew it he was hand cuffed and in the back of a police car.

Turns out Deidara had been part of a gang that had been trafficking drugs, even to other countries. And they suspected _him_of being affiliated with it, at that point he knew he was screwed.

Deidara had gotten off with a slap on the wrist, but he didn't have rich parents so he was thoroughly fucked. His mother couldn't afford bail so he had to stay there till his court date came. He saw his supposed friend leaving the cell one night, and it had been the last time he'd seen him.

Eventually he'd gotten six months in prison and five years of probation, six fucking months and he was a freaking minor. He was pissed, unfortunately for him he couldn't change the circumstances.

Over the time period of six months his mother had scrounged up enough money to pack up and leave her friends house. So once he could leave they were set. He was changing for sure, no way in hell was he going back to the ugly florescent lighting, cramped cells, stabbings, and horribly crappy food of prison. Especially since most of the men were five tons bigger than him. He was a changed man.

But he wasn't going to start thinking about that again, he just needed to live in the moment. One thing he couldn't stop worrying about though, was Uchiha Sasuke. Already only at the school for a few hours and someone hated him, and that someone was cute! How could he hate him? It was one thing for someone to hate him, but for someone he liked to hate him was too much.

Naruto shook his head in frustration as his mind wondered on with thoughts. There he went already proclaiming his feelings for him, and he hadn't said one word to him. He couldn't be falling for him already, that would be weird. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door creek open.

There he was, Sasuke. And he was talking to some random guy in the door way. "I'll meet you tonight at ten, you better bring your friends. It's boring when it's just two people," Naruto heard him say.

_'Wow I didn't strike him as that type of person.'_Naruto blinked, surprised at what he was hearing. Sasuke certainly seem like the type to be sleeping around, he didn't even seem like the type to want to date anyone.

"Mr. Uchiha you're fifteen minutes late, you need to go get a pass," Mr. Umino said.

Sasuke walked up to Mr. Umino and faced him up close and personal. "Sir what am I getting in your class?"

Mr. Umino's eyebrows furrowed. "An A bu-"

"Then please, don't bitch," Sasuke cut in rudely. He walked up to a seat next to a friend and sat down. "Who's the new kid?"

Naruto flinched, taken aback by the question. He'd already told him his name, so why was he acting like he didn't know crap? "Uzumaki Naruto," the friend said flatly. "He's just some blond kid, he's kind of cute actually."

"Eh I'm not gonna bother, new students are toubelsome," he heard Sasuke say.

Naruto gulped. He'd only been at the school for three hours and he felt like crap. What was his beef with new students anyway? It was probably because he was blond ... bastard. He sort of got the feeling that it wasn't Sasuke, but he was probably being delusional.

* * *

(A.N. Tis the real Sasuke now.)

The rest of the day for Sasuke went by relatively crappy to say the least. How he regretted the way he always handled things when he got nervous, especially around guys. After playing the mute in class Naruto probably thought he hated him. Stupid move, stupid move on his part. He hated how he always ended up acting like an ass in front of the guys he liked, he couldn't control it, it was a natural reaction, like blinking when someone pretends to hit your face.

Fixing it wasn't an option though, or was it? How was he supposed to face him after what happened? He was lucky enough for Naruto not to see him bright red, but if he was pretty sure if he faced him again he'd be bright red once more. These were the times he especially hated being pale.

These thoughts teased him as he walked down the schools cafe to get his lunch. As he walked, passing rows of tables on his way he saw a head of blond hair, sitting on a table alone. Sasuke halted and examined the situation before him. Should he go over there and talk to him? Surely he'd get nervous and end up acting like an ass again. But why shouldn't he go over there? It could very well be high point in his year, or a low point. Damn it! Thinking things out was so troublesome at times, maybe that's what made him so negative.

_'Screw it,'_he thought. He turned around and made his way to densely populated area of a table, he paused in front of the table and felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Naruto slowly lifted his head to look at him. '_You've gone too far Sasuke, you can't stop here,'_ he reassured himself. "Hey," he said, taking a seat before his fellow crush.

"Hey," Naruto said cautiously.

The two stood there neither one aware of the others woes. Sasuke felt like he was going to explode, sitting in front of the person he'd said approximately one word to the entire day, looking like a fool. While Naruto was fully convinced Sasuke had gone insane, acting like an ass one minute then a mute the other. Oh the troubles of having a twin.

"You look constipated," Naruto blurted stating the obvious.

Sasuke gave a one sided smile, trying not to get embarrassed by the situation. "Well I came here because every time I watch those coming of age films the new student is always ignored, and therefore feels like a loser. I didn't want you to feel like a loser," he stated casually.

"Oh I don't talk to people a lot anyway it's fine," Naruto lied.

Sasuke gave a perplexed look. "Really, I'd figure people would talk to you I mean you seem like the type to be talkative, in fact probably the annoying type."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm not annoying, in fact I don't even talk a lot," he lied. "Jeez you're so egotistical."

"Egotistical is an exaggerated sense of self importance, I'm being an ass not egotistical," Sasuke explained. He inwardly enjoyed making Naruto embarrassed. It sure as hell helped him not to blush, and Naruto looked kind of cute when he was angry.

"Oh."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and silently questioned the blond. Was he really that stupid? "You're an idiot," he said in a rude manner. He felt himself relax and smiled inside, he wasn't nervous anymore. Thank god, but now he felt bad, fuck. "Sorry I act like an ass when I'm nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

Sasuke felt the heat rise to his cheeks once more. Shit he probably shouldn't have said nervous. "New students are intimidating you don't know what their like and you know, you're not exactly bad to look at, and usually those ones are the assholes," he lied.

"You think I'm good looking?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I gues," Sasuke said acting uninterested.

Naruto smiled again. "You know Uchiha, you're not as much of an ass I thought you were. I mean in Algebra II you were like, rude."

Sasuke gave a perplexed look. "I have Algebra II next period."

"But you were there," Naruto started, " Your face, your body, everything. I think I would know if it was you or not."

The raven thought about this for a second. '_Saniiro ... Damn it! Wait ... this is good. Naruto thinks he's an ass, he couldn't possibly like him. No way, no how am I letting him get to my crush this time.'_This time karma was going to be in his favor. Saniiro could fuck anyone he wanted Sasori, whoever, but he was not getting to Naruto. "Well that's actually my twin brother, but you don't need to talk about it he's not important right now," he said quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened for the second time. He had a twin? When did this happen? Why was the world so intent on confusing him! "Oh ... um ok," he said, doing as Sasuke asked.

Sasuke softened his expression. "So hows your first day been so far?" he asked nicely.

Naruto smiled for the fourth time that day. There was something about this kid, he really liked him. "It's been okay, you know you're the first person to ask me that, in fact you're the first person to talk to me all day." He looked around for a bit, trying to find something to say. He was really hoping this guy was for real. "So, are we friends?"

Sasuke smiled back at him uncharacteristically. "Of course, we are." He was planning on being friends with him alright. But this guy, he wasn't going to let him slip away, there was something about him, he wasn't going to be a mute this time, he wasn't planning on losing him to anyone else.

* * *

A.N. Hey! Well not much to say for the chapter but I guess I'll explain a few things. I hope you liked it.

If some of you are confused as to why Sasuke seemed to get over his feelings for Sasori so quickly I have one explanation: He's a teenager, enough said. Admit all of us who are and who have been teenagers have claimed to be in love with someone, and then the next we see a totally hott person and were like " ... Sqeaaaauuuulllllll! ... Screw that other guy." Here's a hint though, his feelings for Sasori might not be 100 percent gone. This would be the part where I wink twice.

Sorry for all the authors notes, I didn't want you to be confused or anything. Dealing with twins is damn hard.

The chapter for "Can you love yourself?" will be up a week or so from now. I lost total track of time so that's why it was late. I looked at my profile and it said I hadn't updated in over a month! I was like: " ... WHAT!" Sorry to my "Twisted" fans for once again being late with updating. Writers block is a bitch, especially when you have to write a billion essay's. Summer is coming soon though, so when it does updates will be a lot faster!

Thank you to all the people who've reviewed and put me on alerts, I appreciate it. Well please review, I really appreciate them. They boost my confidence and keep me driven.

That's all, thanks for reading.


	3. ramen and new friends

Warning: Sexual content, Drug use, swearing, yaoi ( boy on boy relationships), and some disturbing subjects (which I can't reveal cause that would be dumb). This also contains OC's so if you don't like it, then you might want to vacate this area. This is NaruSasu meaning: Sasuke is bottom.

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones, don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts or flashbacks/ dream sequences are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi, Sasuke's family is alive and well. Also there's no Itachi in this story.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

If anyone could annoy the hell out of Sasuke, it was Saniiro. After a sleepless night of studying for an Algebra II test all he wanted to do was sleep for the few minutes he had till class started. But with his obnoxious look alike talking about how his Economics teacher was an idiot, it seemed that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Dammit.

"That stupid asshole gave me a fucking B and now my dads acting like a tyrant because of it," he exclaimed to the entire classroom. He seemingly didn't care that only five people were listening. He gave me a fucking B, because he's mad that he's an ugly stupid horse, and I happen to look good. Some people are just so jealous, it's sad."

He was talking about Mr. Hatake. Known for his hard grading and no nonsense attitude. He graded so hard almost everyone in his class who had the highest average in his grade, had an average of a C. With the exception of Sasuke and Saniiro of course, and the one time Saniiro received anything lower from an A from him. He seem to think it was his right to lash out on the elder.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

This seemed to catch Saniiro's attention and his eyes met Sasuke's. "Sasuke are you a woman?" he asked with a smile. The many people who weren't paying attention to him were now wide awake.

"No," Sasuke spat.

"Then stop acting like you're on your period." The entire class laughed at this and Saniiro looked proud of himself. It served his brother right for acting like he was better than everyone. He was starting to get really annoying these past few weeks. he faced the people he was talking to and said, "We need to embarrass him so bad that he'll want to leave Japan itself."

"He's always been a pervert have you seen his hentai collection," a random student said.

"Ah just the ticket, stand watch for me mateys," Saniiro said with a smile, signaling his friends to go to the door. He walked up to the classes chalk board and grabbed a piece of chalk. "Mr. Hatake is a pervert who loves to sodomize little boys ... little school boys," he said writing down every word he had just said. The entire class snickered, even Sasuke had to.

"He's coming!" someone shrieked. And everyone ran for their seats, Saniiro in an almost comical way screamed, threw the piece of at the board and ran for his seat. Everyone put their heads down and prayed that Mr. Hatake would in some way not be able to see the incriminating message on the board.

The swung open with a creak, slow foot steps could be heard through out the entire classroom, and with each one the class shuddered. But that didn't come anywhere near as close as the fear they felt when the foot steps stopped. They could fill the fumes coming out of him, and they knew one of them, if not all of them was going to get it bad.

Corporal punishment was never banned at their school, but as the years passed hardly any of the teachers had enforced it. It was almost as if it was never even allowed, but sometimes their was an incident were a student would agitate a teacher to the point were they just whipped out the hardest thing they could find and smacked them a good one. This, the students knew, called for a beating and not a good one by any standards.

"Who wrote this?" Mr. Hatake asked murderously. No one answered, they just kept their heads down. This seemed to anger him an he roared, "Who the fuck wrote this!" Making the entire class jump in surprise.

"Uh ..." A student started, but when Saniiro cast him a death glare he immediately pursed his mouth shut.

Saniiro's heart froze when he saw Mr. Hatake walking in his direction. Shit, he was fucked, he was thoroughly fucked and he would get his ass beat in front of the entire class. He slowly looked up in his teachers direction and regretted doing so, the man looked like he was about to commit murder. He smiled meekly and looked back down.

"Uchiha Saniiro, do you want to explain that little piece of writing on the chalk board?"

"Uh no."

Sasuke looked at Mr.Hatake and could see that he was glaring with such intent that Sasuke expected his brother to burst into flames in a few seconds. By the look in his teachers eyes, he could tell that he suspected it was him. "You know what I think Mr. Uchiha, I think that looks like your handwriting. I think you wrote that," Sasuke heard him say. "What do you think?"

"I think that you shouldn't suspect innocent people of doing bad things, it makes you look stupid," Saniiro replied curtly. The whole class looked at him in awe, he didn't really think he was in the position to talk like that to him did he?

Then they started to hear footsteps and looked at the teacher warily, their worst fears were confirmed when Mr. Hatake brought out a paddle. They felt for Saniiro because, he was screwed. "Get up Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke felt his hear leap when Mr. Hatake uttered that sentence. He couldn't just sit there and watch his brother get beat, he wasn't heartless, not heartless enough to do nothing when his own brother was about to get hurt. He was really going to hate this, but he had to do it if anything so he wouldn't feel guilty. He abruptly stood up catching the classes attention. "Mr. Hatake I was the one who wrote it," he said.

Mr. Hatake told Saniiro to sit down, who happily obliged, and signaled for Sasuke to come over.

Sasuke slowly came over to him, telling himself how stupid he was to have some fucking compassion. He'd never been beaten before so he didn't know what to expect, he really hoped it wouldn't hurt ... too much. When he was finally within Mr. Hatake's grasp he was promptly greeted with a clout to the face, his cheek burned and his pride hurt. God if this was the beginning he didn't know how much he could take.

"What's your problem eh? What in your little insignificant mind told you to write that huh?" Mr. Hatake yelled. He followed this with another slap to the Uchiha's face. "You know people can get fired for this sort of thing? Because kids like you are to stupid to think!" He pushed Sasuke in the head till he stumbled backward. "You think because you're younger than everyone else and you skipped a grade, that you have the authority to write this? Is your brain swelling? Obviously this proves you're the idiot of the class."

The raven looked down at the ground and didn't say a word, he felt like any other words would just get him hit some more. He bit on his lips to keep tears from spilling, sure it was painful, but the embaressment he felt was worse. He could feel the stares from his classmates burning into his back. He didn't think he could possibly take anymore.

Mr. Hatake pointed to Sasuke's desk. "Put your hands on the desk."

Sasuke obliged and put his hands on the desk. He wanted so bad to protest, but that would just make it worse. He couldn't believe he was going to make him take the beating, and forced to face the class while doing so.

"Drop your pants," came the simple statement from Mr. Hatake.

Sasuke's face fell. '_He couldn't possibly right ... he's not allowed to right?'_ He turned around and faced his teacher, and silently pleaded with him. He was surely going to die if he had to be forced to do that. "Sir ... isn't that not allowed?" '_Please say it isn't, please say it isn't.'_

"It's very much allowed, now drop your pants."

"Okay," Sasuke whispered. Any bit of pride left that he had was officially gone as he took off the bottom half of his school uniform and put his hands on his desk once more. Without a moments notice or any sort of the hard wood of the paddle slammed against Sasuke sending shock waves of pain down his backside. He let out a cry of surprise and quickly bit down on his lip to keep any embarrassing sounds from leaving him. This proved almost to hard, because with every swing of the paddle he felt himself lose even more control. He let silent tears roll down his cheeks as more pain radiated throughout his body.

It seemed like forever that this was going on and soon enough he was felt raw and numb. God dammit weren't they supposed to start class already? Couldn't teachers be raised with a little sympathy and just keep the beating for after class? These questions ran through his mind as he felt the paddle being worked on him. He didn't dare look into anyone the students eyes.

Saniiro watched ... no heard the whole scene and wanted to die. How could his brother be so stupid?Saniiro would've never done something like that for him, and this made him feel even worse as he heard smacking sounds throughout the room. He was definitely grateful, but he was also pissed because he knew he'd feel guilty about this for a long time. He just prayed someone interrupted them and soon.

_Bang!_

The entire class, including Mr. Hatake and Sasuke brought their attention to the door that had just slammed closed. There stood an awkward looking Naruto who was holding a a late pass. "Sorry," he muttered. And handed the pass to Mr. Hatake, which had been snatched from him. He looked at Sasuke who looked like the world was about to end, and finally noticed his pants were down. He quickly reverted his eyes back to Mr. Hatake. Jeez what had been going on these last few minutes?

"Take your seat Uzumaki, you too Uchiha."

Sasuke quickly pulled his pants up, wiped his tears and sat down on his desk, which he quickly regretted because of the stinging sensation. When Naruto's eyes met his he mouthed, "What just happened?" Sasuke didn't answer and just looked down. The most embarrassing ordeal he had to go through in his life, and Naruto had to be there to see it. Just his luck.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. He wanted to scream bloody murder until the neighbors thought he was dying. After his embarrassing beat down in class all he wanted was peace and quiet. What he got was people whispering and pointing in his direction, which he no idea why he'd managed to survive for more than eight hours. If crying like a baby in front of his classmates, who probably had no respect for him anymore, wasn't enough the one person he wished wouldn't be there to witness it, had witnessed it. Why was life so fucking unfair?

But he had calmed down overtime, and the aching embarrassment he'd encountered was down to a dull pain. His ass on the other hand wasn't so fortunate, if anything had hurt worse that day his ass had, every time he sat down he wanted to yell in pain. He'd already done that enough times in the day so he was content with say "ow" a million times ... in his head of course.

So here he was at home, alone. His parents were still working, and his brother was off doing god knows what. So he was free to do whatever he pleased, and sleeping is what he planned on doing. Some nice relaxation is what he needed and no interruptions would be tolerated. As he shifted into a comfortable position in he bed, and lowered his eyes he heard the doorbell ring.

Sasuke groaned and got out of bed. He walked down the hall, down the stairs and to the front door. These people were definitely going to hear it from him when he answered the door. He swung the door open and yelled, "What do you want?" After doing this he immediately regretted it, standing before him was Naruto. "Oh sorry," he mumbled. Awkward, was the sufficient word to describe how he filled.

"Um, hey," Naruto said, feeling equally as awkward.

"So um, how exactly did you get my address?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in panic. "Oh I'm not a stalker or anything I swear, I got it from a dude who knows your brother," he explained.

Sasuke nodded. "Listen I don't want to seem rude, but what exactly are you doing here anyway? I was about to go to sleep." Ugh he was being so rude! He wanted to shoot himself!

The blond smiled a smile that made Sasuke's heart melt. "Actually I came here, because of what happened ealier today. I wanted to see if you were okay, are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, I mean relatively. It hasn't exactly been a great day," Sasuke said. He couldn't find the righ thing to say, what he wanted to say was, "I'm doing terribly crappy and I wanted to cry my eyes out all day." But he didn't exactly want to scare the blond.

"Yeah I hear you weren't even the one who did it, your brother did. I thought that it was really sweet of you," Naruto said. He formed a sly smile. "So I'm taking you to Ichikaru's Ramen Shop, because I'm awesome like that and you totally deserve," he said with a triumphant smile.

Sasuke blinked taken aback by this statement. "W-What? W-We can't ..." His pleas went unheard and he watched Naruto walk into his house, and grab something from the kitchen. "I have homework to do." The blond seemed to ignore this too and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and brought him outside, locked the door, and shut it closed. "I don't have my keys!"

"Are your parents gonna be home by nine?"

"Well yes bu-"

"Then off we go."

The walk to the ramen shop hadn't been that long, about 20 minutes. The entire walk there Sasuke had acted like he was being inconvenienced, when in reality he couldn't have been more happier. Sure some sleep would've been nice, but he felt that spending time with Naruto was far more worth it. He hated acting rude, but if the blond knew he was the slightest bit happy he'd probably think that he liked him. Even though it was true, but that's not the point!

Sasuke had never been to that ramen shop before, so he had no idea what to order. He got Naruto to order for him -he ordered him the same thing he'd gotten- and they went on eating in silence. He tried to act a little bit happy when they were there, but his fears kept him from doing so. Naruto surprisingly didn't say anything either, he looked like he had been contemplating something the entire time.

In fact few words were exchanged at all the entire time and the few that had been exchanged were only said when Naruto pulled a digital camera out of his jeans pocket. "What are you doing with my camera!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes. "What do you think I got when I went into your kitchen?" he asked as if it were blatantly obvious. He laughed a bit more after this and said, "Doofus."

Sasuke glared at him, flabbergasted by the fact that he had the audacity to call him a doofus. "If anyone's a doofus it's you idiot, you were probably getting food to no doubt." He looked at Naruto up and down, there was nothing wrong with him, if anything looking at him made him blushed but he still said, "Fat ass." He tried not smile when the blond glared at him.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him till they had no space between them, having no idea that Sasuke was trying not to turn red. He looked at the raven and noticed he was blushing. "Well I didn't know I had that kind of effect on people," he joked. But this caused Sasuke to glare at him anyway. He pulled the camera and pressed closer to Sasuke. "Lets take a picture," he said snapping the photo immediately afterwards. He looked at the photo and frowned. "Sasuke were gonna keep taking pictures until you smile."

Sasuke groaned in his mind when he pulled out the camera once again. He hated taking pictures, well ones that he was absolutely blushing in. "I don't want to smile."

The blond laughed and disregarded the comment, and pulled him closer to him if possible. "Smile I bet you look cute when you do." After he said this Sasuke, to his surprise smiled. He had no idea he could be so flattered by a comment. Naruto snapped another photo, and smiled when he saw the product. "See, you have a cute smile," he said, showing Sasuke the picture.

After that not much else speech went on, and they just ate until they decided it was time to go home.

The walk home was relatively awkward. For Sasuke, because he'd felt lightheaded in the blonds presence, and every time he so much as tried to utter a single sentence to break the ice, inaudible unearthly like sounds came out. Naruto, because every time he looked at the raven before him he got the urge to rip off his clothes and take him right on the street, he desperately tried to tell himself that it was just his hormones raging at the worst time possible and he had no control over the situation, but the vivid depictions in his mind of him making the raven writhe under him proved otherwise. He was to supposed to be his friend, someone he could go to during tough times, not someone he experienced sexual escapades with. He could only imagine Sasuke's reaction if he'd found out about the fantasies he had almost every night. Yes he most definitely planned to keep their status as friends in tact.

It wasn't a year for drooling over boys that were supposed to be your friends, it was a year for buckling down. And buckling down was what he planned to do. He was probably just going through a phase after all, that right no way would he start crushing over his friend. The reason his heart pounded against his chest and sent goose bumps crawling over his skin, was because they were really good friends. Even though he'd only known him for a couple of weeks, and he had virtually no experience regarding friendship, he was sure that it was because heir friendship.

As Naruto pondered the thoughts in his head, and Sasuke tried to get the cursed words stuck in his throat to come out, it seemed like it was no time before they got to the Uchiha household. Naruto immediately gaped at the gigantic house, it was huge! He'd never seen a house so big in his life, he'd lived in a life where only apartments existed, and if some had the money to even afford the smallest house, it still wasn't much. He faced Sasuke who looked at him like he was stupid, and he instatnly closed his mouth. "What?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit and said,"Why are looking at my house as if it's a life size bowl of ramen."

Naruto felt the heat go to his cheeks. Of course he didn't understand, he was born into a life of a financially sound household, nothing was handed to him whenever he wanted, but he sure as hell never had to worry about whether the rent was getting in or not. Whether he was going to have a bed to sleep on or not, his life wasn't plush, but it was damn near close. He wasn't going to condemn him for it though, after all he would've acted the same way. "Nothing ... well tonight was fun, I got some awesome pictures," he said, waving the camera for emphasis and handing it back to it's owner.

The raven smiled for the second time that night, despite trying to suppress the forbidden gesture of happiness. "Yea I really needed that, you know," he said. After recieving a clout and being reprimanded in front of his entire classroom, all he wanted to do was crawl under a hole and die, then get brought back to life and die an even more painful death. He wasn't about to say he regretted lying about what happened, after all he had one what he did for a reason, he couldn't watch his own brother get hurt no matter how much he despised him.

"I'm sure he appreciates it," Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed at the statement. "I'm very sure he appreciates it as much as I appreciate having paint dumped on me," he said sarcastically. "Well I better get going now," he said walking up to his door.

"Wait!" Naruto called after him. He raced towards him when the raven came to a halt. "You have a really nice smile, you should do it more often," he said with a smile. He hadn't known why he had to tell him something of such insignificance, but it seemed to have meant something as Sasuke smiled.

"I'll be sure to do that," he said. He bid Naruto a farewell and proceeded to go walk inside his house. He didn't know why the comment had brought him such bliss, bliss he hadn't hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing much throughout his lifetime, but he didn't question why.

* * *

Later that night Saniiro scowled as he walked through the dark, unfamiliar outskirts of Konoha. He hadn't any idea what the town he was in was called , in fact he didn't care. He cared more about the fact that Sasori had asked to take a train to this god forsaken excuse for a community. He could almost guarantee that as he walked, engrossed in his pessimistic thoughts there were about fifty drug deals going on, and possibly even more prostitutes looking for a lay.

Who could as poor or desperate to save money that they could possibly even consider living in a town as dirty as this? Even more so though, why would Sasori ask him to meet him at a place like this. He wasn't rich, but he definitely had enough money to live decent. Was he getting him drugs or something? If so, he was definitely not sleeping with some nasty, crusty drug dealer. Even he was better than that.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt something grab his ass, he yelped in surprise and anger and swiftly turned around. What he saw were a bunch of thirty year old laughing at his direction, they were definitely dirty ... literally, and a shopping spree for them was probably he equivalent of going to goodwills. "Nice ass!" one of them called out.

"Fuck you!"

Saniiro scoffed in disgust and turned around, he grabbed his cell phone and immediately dialed Sasori's number. That stupid red head was going to hear it from him. He waited to till the person in question answered and gave a rugged, "Hello?"

"Sasori, what the fuck are you going insane or are simply just that fucking stupid!" he growled in a low voice hoping not to catch any attention. One thing he didn't need was to have some creepy stalker following him, he hated to admit it, he wasn't even admitting it to himself at the moment, but he had never been so scared in his life. "Why did you have me come to this nasty infestation?"

He heard the older teen chuckle. "What are you talking about? The address I gave you is the address of a club, it's not a total infestation. When are you getting here anyway?"

Saniirro immediately froze in his spot. "You mean I wrote down the wrong address?" he asked incredulously. He was not irritated anymore, he was officially pissed. He'd gotten himself in his situation, he expected Sasori to give him a ride home. He had no money, the only way to get home was to call his parents, and if he did that he was more than sure he wouldn't see the light of day for months.

"Obvioulsy, I'll just meet you tomorrow at school then," he said in an exasperated tone. "Bye."

Before Saniiro could protest Sasori had already hung up. He felt his skin form goose bumps, as he felt himself becoming even more nervous. He needed to get out of this place and to the nearest gas station possible. He turned around to leave when he bumped into the very people who had been laughing at him earlier and immediately lowered his eyes so he couldn't see the intent in their eyes. "Excuse me," he muttered. As he tried to move pass them one of the bigger men just pushed him.

The men all chuckled and moved closer to him. "Sorry pretty boy I believe you're not leaving anytime soon," one of the men said in a gruff voice. He almost couldn't understand him, because of his strong accent.

He didn't notice it, but every time they moved closer he moved backward and he eventually found himself being cornered at the edge of a building. He couldn't begin to process the amount of panic that was going on in his head. His mind was telling him to run, but his legs wouldn't budge. He only stood there staring at the ground, hoping that someone would notice he was about to be jumped, but in this neighborhood he didn't think that was possible. "Can you please let me through," he said meekly.

The men all seemed to laugh louder this time. And one of them inched closer towards his face and said, "Not till we've gotten what we came for." Saniiro cringed at the mans breath, it smelled of beer and cigarettes. The mans words didn't register in Saniiro's mind completely until the man pressed his body against and fumbled with the belt on his jeans. His eyes widened when he got the full grasp of what was said and pushed the man off him. "Stop it you freak!" he shrieked.

For the first time in the entire time that he'd been in that dump of a town everything seemed quiet. The men didn't say anything, just stared, some with baffled expressions, and others with anger. Saniiro took this opportunity to start walking away, some naive voice in his mind had told him that he could actually walk away from the situation. That voice was quickly silenced when he felt a crushing grip on his arm that sent shock waves of pain down his body, the hand that was bruising him quickly shoved him backward and he felt his body slam to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. "Shit," he muttered. He couldn't think straight any longer, everything was blurry.

The silence was no longer as the group of men chuckled and muttered something as the raven tried to regain his composure. Saniiro knew he didn't have time to sit around and think and tried his best, in his dazed condition, to run away. But to his dismay a pair cold, rough hands pushed him and held him down on the floor. He didn't know whether it was when he felt someone rip off his buckle, or when he felt hands creep up his shirt, but he started writhing and screaming uncontrollably.

This couldn't happen to him. Someone had to come right? They wouldn't actually leave him there to be gang raped, not when he was so obviously screaming for help? But to no avail did a heroin come to save him from his plight, and eventually the screaming was downgraded to lowly sobs. He watched in horror as his jeans were clumsily removed from him, and hands stopped at the edges of his boxers. "St-Stop ... p-please," he sobbed pathetically, knowning that it would be of no use to him.

More laughter came from the wretched men, and his boxers were promptly removed. Revealing soft porcelain skin, and his limp cock, he tried in various failed attempts to cover himself, but this only extracted more laughter from the men. He felt his heart sink, when he heard a zipper open. It was really happening, he couldn't do anything about. And because he'd been to much of an idiot to write the right address down, rape was his punishment. He let his tears flow freely as he felt someone spread his legs, and felt something poke at his backside. "No," came the soft whisper from the distraught boy.

And then, he saw the men widen their, as if in panic. He thought he could hear something in the background, but what was it? After a while he realized what that sound was, it was a siren, a police siren. He felt the crushing grip on him loosen and the poking at his backside cease. The men quickly ran away swearing as if their lives depended on it.

He panted in relief for a few minutes and couldn't help but sob more as he searched for the jeans and boxers that had been discarded. Then he saw a pair of tan hands hand him his jeans and boxers. He looked up to see a tan, tall blond, with ocean blue eyes handing looking down at him with sympathy. He didn't know if the tears came from happiness or embarrassment that someone had seen him in such a position, but they definitely came. He took the clothing with his shaky hands and began to dress himself.

He paused at his boxers and looked at the boy who was staring at him. "Can you turn the fuck around asshole!" he snapped. He felt kind of bad when the boy swiftly turned around he really hadn't meant to call him an asshole, but he quickly discarded that feeling. He was fucking entitled to be pissed off.

One he was dressed he faced the very blond that handed him his clothes an asked, "Were you the one who called the police?" He looked at him questionably and couldn't help but notice that the boy looked familiar.

The blond smiled and shook his head. "There are no police," he said. He held out a small horn. "You definitely need one of these in a town like this," he said a matter of factly. He examined Saniiro and smiled again. "So you must be Sasuke's brother, you look a lot like him. I believe your name is Saniiro? What is thou doing in a junky town like this?"

Saniiro chuckled and smiled. He felt such overwhelming gratitude for this boy, to know that he had helped him, and hardly even known him made his heart flutter. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hey is there anything you need? Money, food, etcetera?"

So that's how he recognized him. He was in his class! To know he ignore him for so long ... he felt terrible. "A ride home would be nice."

* * *

Saniiro giddily slammed the door behind him as he walked into his family's home. The overwhelming feeling of happiness that had washed over him had yet to vacate him. The epiphany he'd just experienced radiated through his body like orgasmic waves, he undoubtedly in love he just knew it. Who knew that narrowly escaping rape could be one of the best experiences of his life. It had been, and more, because it brought him to Naruto.

Naruto had given him money to catch a train home, he even walked him to the station, and the entire ride he couldn't help but feel like a seven year old on Christmas day. He couldn't describe how happy he felt.

Naruto. With the blond hair, statuesque figure, and to die for amethysts ocean eyes, he was no doubt the hottest guy he'd ever seen. Not bland looking like all the other guys in the school. Well, they hadn't exactly been boring before, but when he saw Naruto he just had an aura about him that screamed foreign. And he was a fan of foreign, it was hot.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid that he had ignored him for so long. He was possibly ... no he _was _the nicest person he had ever met. The sweetest, the funniest, the cutest too. All that packaged up to make one super hott blond, anyone would be an idiot not to talk to him. That probably explained why Sasuke talked to him actually. God why was he thinking about stupid Sasuke when he could be thinking about godly Naruto?

He had never been so happy for school in his entire life. Once he got to class he was officially going to talk to Naruto, he had to get to know him better. If he was ever going to have anything more than a friendship with him, he had to start somewhere. And school was definitely the place.

He ran upstairs with even more joy than he had had when he slammed the door, an ran into his room. He immediately spotted Sasuke, who was reading a book, and smiled. hell, he was in a good mood, he could be nice to Sasuke if he wanted. "Hey Sasuke," he said casually as he sat on his brothers bed.

The other Uchiha looked at him with suspicioin and looked back down at his novel. Why would one of the people who possibly hated him the most be talking to him with sincerity? Something was going on. "What?" he asked warily.

"Guess who I met."

Sasuke looked up at him. " A pimp who gives you 20 percent interest rates?"

Saniiro frowned and stuck his tongue out at his brother. He was in way too good of a mood to be taken aback by his brothers whore jokes. "No ... actually I met your little friend Naruto," he said excitedly. He noticed that Sasuke's face immediately fell. _'Weird ... why would he be mad?'_Hmm maybe he said something without noticing. "Did I call you a stupid virgin again?" he asked. Completely unaware that the Uchiha was secretly dying inside.

'_You can't be serious,'_Sasuke thought. He finally met the one person he actually thought he could've, just possibly, have a relationship with. A relationship that didn't involve competing to win his attention because of his brother, a relationship that meant something. He was pretty sure he'd found the perfect one, sure he'd only known him for a couple weeks, but that stuff could happen. He was sure he was actually happy with his life, and now his stupid slut of a brother was butting in on something that he wanted for himself. That stupid bitch. "What do you mean you met my friend Naruto?" he asked.

"I ran into him on my way to a friends," he said, leaving out the attempted rape. His brother's reaction didn't seem to get better in fact, he seemed to look even more livid than he already seemed. Jeez did the pessimistic little bastard always have to bring him down? If he wanted to go and be emo, he could crawl under a hole and cry there. Until then, if he didn't stop being a downer soon he would twist his little head apart.

"How did you even know he was my friend?"

Not getting annoyed wasn't a talent of Saniiro's, and he was really getting exasperated at this point. Why was his brother pushing all these questions? "When we were talking he mentioned you a lot," he said. He noticed that right after he said this his brothers expression lightened, he even actually looked like he was trying to supress a smile. Why would his brother even ca- _'Bingo.'_ "You like him don't you?" he asked slyly, already knowing the answer.

"No!" Sasuke screeched, unaware that his face was beet red. He wasn't convincing his brother even for a second.

"Oh don't be modest brother," Saniiro cooed. He got up and walked to their door before stopping and turning around. "Hell I encourage you to date him, maybe he'll fuck you and you won't be such a downer anymore," he said closing the door behind, very aware that this comment left his brother redder ... if possible. He walked down the hall till he knew he was in enough distance of his room that his brother wouldn't hear him. He dialed Sasori's number and when the red head answered he spoke. "Hey Sasori listen, you know that party you were talking about, the one with all your friends? Well I can't make it, but my brother would _love_ to come."

After finding out his brother liked his blond savior, it only took a matter of five seconds to come up with a plan that would have the blond crawling to him, and looking at his brother in disgust. Oh, he definitely wasn't letting his stupid, ignorant brother rain on his parade. He had full claim on him.

* * *

**In the next chapter: Some not so friendly competitions between Sasuke and Saniiro, and the beginning of a disastrous party.**

A.N. Okay ... so I know what you're thinking: "Dude what the hell you were supposed to update To love the unloved!" Yea well ... my plans fell through you see, and I got a sudden burst of inspiration for this. Sorry to disappoint, although I'm so bitter right now I could give a crap about whether you're happy or not. Well ... I do care about my readers happiness but ... nevermind! I love you!

So sorry if Kakashi was OOC I mean, I couldn't think of any other teacher and I know how you guys hate oc's so I put him in it. Rawr corporal punishment ... well in my mind Sasuke was always meant to take that beating in this story xD. Don't worry though, that was his first and last!

Anywho thank you to all the people who reviewed and put me on alerts. I'm surprised at how many people like it, because a lot of people on fan fiction express their hate for OC's ... which I don't get as long as it has the characters from the original show I'm cool. Thanks for giving this story a chance, I appreciate it.

Well that's all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Please review, as it helps me a lot with inspiration and what not. You'd be surprised at some really good reviews that have inspired me. In fact some reviews change the entire course of my story, as weird as that sounds. That's all bye.


End file.
